Calidez
by Mafer08
Summary: La relacion de Midoriya y katsuki esta en su mejor momento, pero izuku conocera la verdadera calidez. Yaoi si no te gusta no lo leas!


Holaaa! Este mi segundo fic estoy muy nerviosa, esta historia está dedicada para una amiga querida que le encanta hielito (Todoroki), bueno espero que os guste ¡Cualquier error dudéis en decírmelo! Y Feliz navidad!

Calidez

La relación que mantenía Izuku con su amigo de la infancia ``Kacchan´´ era tóxica, lo humillaba, se metía constantemente con él e incluso le puso aquel sobrenombre ``Deku´´ que significaba bueno para nada.

Aun así Izuku Siempre iba detrás de él, aunque lo tratará mal, pero ese sentimiento confuso lo perseguía desde el momento que lo conoció

\- _ka- Kacchan es-pera que alguien puede vernos y no quiero hacer esto en este lugar_ \- dijo el chico intentando controlar sus gemidos. El rubio lo ignoró completamente al peliverde y siguió tocando todo su cuerpo y dejando pequeñas marcas en todo su torso.

\- _¡Calla Deku! Solo disfruta... Además en este lugar nadie suele venir-_ dijo bakugou agitado, mientras bajaba más su mano hacia el pantalón del chico haciendo movimientos en círculos.

\- _Pero Kacchan. Para.. Yo ya no puedo más…Ah..!.-_ gritó el peliverde. Pero en ese momento el chico contempló algo que seguro cambiaría su mundo, mejor dicho el de ambos.

- _Ves Deku, al final sí que disfrutaste ahora vamos hacerlo lo otro-_ comentó agitado el rubio- _Oye deku mueve un poco el culo.-_ pero no recibió ninguna respuesta- _¡Oye! No me estas escuchando, ¿porque estás tan callado_?- dijo enojado Bakugou.

- _Ka-kacchan… voléate un poco y mira la puerta_ \- susurro un avergonzado y asustado Izuku.

En ese momento katsuki volteo a ver la puerta y vio a Todoroki mirándolos fijamente. Fue tanta su vergüenza que alejó a Izuku de él tirándolo al suelo y corrió hacia la puerta empujando a Todoroki.

- _Mierda_ \- dijo finalmente Bakugou antes de irse del aula.

No obstante Shouto se acercó al joven que se encontraba en el suelo y con la camisa abierta se veía claramente todos los cardenales que dejó el rubio. El chico se arrodilló hasta llegar al nivel del peliverde que se encontraba con los ojos llorosos.

- _¿Te encuentras bien Midoriya?-_ comentó el chico caliente/frio- _Deberías ponerte bien la camisa que ya es hora de volver a clases_ \- dijo tranquilamente.

- _Sí... Tienes razón_ \- contestó el peliverde, Todoroki le extendió la mano para que se pudiera parar y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de eso sintió la mano de Izuku que le cogía débilmente de su camisa.

 _-Espera Todoroki, ¿No me vas a preguntar nada de lo que viste?.. Es decir, Kacchan y yo… solo estábamos jugando nada más… a quien intento engañar seguro que te sientes asqueado que dos chicos estuvieran haciendo ese tipo de cosas-_ dijo tristemente el peliverde. Todoroki se quedó mirándolo fijamente al peliverde y pudo ver lo frágil que se veía, con los ojos llorosos como si con una sola pestañada se hundiera en un mar de lágrimas. Suspiró ligeramente y le dijo…

\- _Si te digo la verdad Midoriya, solo estaba buscando un sitio tranquilo para poder relajarme y pensar, pero escuché ruidos raros y me llamaron la atención y os vi a vosotros dos haciendo esas cosas, lo único que puedo decir es que Bakugou solo se estaba aprovechando de ti y no deberías estar con alguien que te trata de esa manera-_ comentó sin interés el chico caliente/frio. – _Además no creo que sea asqueroso, si dos personas se quieren en verdad hagan eso…-_ comentó Shouto serio- _Pero como he dicho antes no creo que Bakugou te merezca, se vio claramente cuando me vio y te alejó de rápidamente de él-_ dijo el chico dos colores de pelo. Izuku se quedó callado escuchando cada palabra que decía Todoroki, bajó un poco la cabeza, ya que estaba triste porque una parte de él sabía que lo que estaba diciendo el chico era verdad.

No obstante no se dio cuenta cuando Todoroki corto la distancia que los separaba y le susurró al oído- _Si yo fuera él no te trataría de esa manera… ya que tu cambiaste mi mundo_ \- dijo finalmente Shouto saliendo del aula.

Izuku se quedó en shock después de escuchar aquellas palabras, su corazón iba a mil por hora y por un momento se olvidó de la tristeza que katsuki por haberlo tirado como si fuera nada más que basura, ya no le apetecía ir a clases así que se fue directamente a casa pensando en las palabras de Todoroki .

-¿Yo… cambie su mundo? A que se refería Todoroki cuando dijo eso- se preguntó Midoriya mientras se dirigía a casa.

Ya en casa, se quitó los zapatos le dijo un ligero ``Taidama´´ y su madre le recibió con dulce ``Okaeri´´, cenaron juntos como de costumbre. Después de la cena Midoriya fue directamente a su habitación pensando todo lo ocurrido, las palabras de Todoroki le habían marcado. Sabía que Shouto tenía razón y la relación que él tenía con Kacchan no era saludable para ninguno de los dos pero como él siempre lo había idealizado a katsuki como el mejor en todos los aspectos y se sentía inferior a él, el hecho de hacer esas cosas con él lo hacía especial, bueno eso era lo que él pensaba que aquel cariño o amor que sentía por el rubio era verdadero o no, pero las palabras de Todoroki hizo que su corazón latiera muy fuerte y sintió un calor que nunca había sentido con Kacchan por mucho que lo besara o estuvieran juntos. Poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta caer en manos de Morfeo.

Abrió los ojos ya que la luz le molestada, se tallo los ojos y vi hora si no se apuraba llegaría tarde a la escuela, pero sabía que hoy vería como todos los días a Kacchan y Todoroki, se sentía nervioso pero aún no había asimilado todo lo ocurrido. Sin más demoras entró a clase.

 _-¡Buenos días a todos!-_ dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Dirigió su mirada hacia los asientos y vio a un katsuki con una mirada que daba miedo más de lo normal, estaba asustado sabía muy bien lo que le preparaba después de clases, estaba aún más nervioso y asustado pero en ese momento...

- _Buenos días Deku-kun_ \- dijo Urarara con una gran sonrisa- _¿Pasa algo? Tu rostro está más pálido de lo normal.-_ comentó con una ligera preocupación _._

 _No, no, estoy muy bien Urarara-san solo que hoy levante mas pensativo de lo normal-_ respondió nervioso, sabía muy bien que peli marrón podía léelo muy bien.

\- ¡ _Ya veo Deku-kun_!- dijo con una sonrisa- _¡Oh Todoroki-kun buenos días!-_ Shouto le respondió moviendo ligeramente la cabeza y paso por el lado de Midoriya, mientras el chico sintió un como un choque eléctrico sacudirle y volvió sentir aquel calor.

Las clases comenzaron como siempre con unos tomando apuntes con seriedad y dos durmiendo. Después de unas horas sonó la campana que significa el fui de clases. Midoriya palicio , mientras los alumnos dejaban la clase para ir casa. No obstante quedaron solo dos personas en el aula una de ellas era él y Kacchan. El peliverde a darse cuenta de ello cogió sus cosas se dirigió a la puerta a salir de aquella aula.

- _A dónde crees que vas Deku_ \- dijo furioso cogiéndolo de la mochila y haciéndole caer a Midoriya al suelo _-¡No creas que vas escapar de lo ayer, que fue lo que te dijo ese idiota de hielito!_ \- comentó exaltado el rubio mientras le cogía de las manos pegando más al suelo.

 _-¡No me dijo nada, así que suéltame Kacchan!, me estás haciendo daño_ \- dijo con un gemido de dolor. Aun así el rubio seguía haciendo fuerza.- ¡ _Suéltame te estoy diciendo!_ \- gritó cansado el peliverde, empujando al rubio haciendo caer al suelo- _¡Estoy cansado de todo esto!, de esta maldita relación tóxica, ni se yo mismo si esto es una relación y el único que sale mal parado de todo esto soy! ¡Estoy harto que me infravalores y que me trates mal y de ser tu maldito juguete!_ \- dijo con rabia mientras le caían las lágrimas, el rubio le quedo mirando estupefacto nunca había a Deku de esa forma y mirándolo con rabia, algo en él se rompió y comprendió lo mucho que lo quería- _Además el poco amor que tenía por ti se ido desvaneció al tal punto que no quiero ver cerca nunca más! Así que solo aléjate de mí, Por favor…-_ dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza para que el rubio no viera sus lágrimas caer, Bakugou se acercó con intención de abrazarlo, pero verlo en aquel estado le dolió, y sabia mejor que nadie que su relación de ellos dos sí que era toxica así que se levantó de suelo y se fue sin más dejando a un Deku en un mar de lágrimas.

Midoriya levantó la cabeza y se dio cuenta que era el único que estaba en el aula, sabía que Kacchan se había ido sin decirle nada, era la mejor decisión que había tomado, se intentó poner de pie pero las muñecas le dolía debido al agarre del rubio, así que se arrodilló y comenzó a sobárselas para apaciguar el dolor. Fue tal su concentración que no se dio cuenta que Todoroki estaba en cuclillas mirándole fijamente.

-Ahh Todoroki- dijo el chico fue tanto el susto que casi cae al suelo, sino fuera por Todoroki que le sujetaba de la cintura, haciendo que quedaran en una posición no muy cómoda.

-¿Estas bien Midoriya?, tienes los ojos muy rojos- dijo el chico con la misma voz de siempre como si no tuviera emociones.

 _-Si.. Estoy bien ahora, he dejado una relación toxica.. Todo gracias a ti Todoroki, gracias has sido como una luz que me hizo ver el mundo de otra manera_ \- le contesto con una sonrisa mientras le caía una lagrima en el rostro. Todoroki acerco su mano y limpio la lagrima de su rostro. Y se acercó más uniéndose con un cálido abrazo, Midoriya sintió aquella calidez como en aquel susurro del chico. Se pararon ligeramente juntando sus frentes. Sin embargo al peliverde le vino aquella frase de Todoroki `` _Tú cambiaste mi mundo´_ ´. Y la curiosidad le pico.

- _Todoroki, ¿porque dijiste que había cambiado tu mundo?-_ le preguntó con inocencia el peliverde. El chico caliente/frio se quedó mirándole fijamente, aunque sentía vergüenza en su interior en su rostro siempre se veía serio, así que suspiro le dijo:

- _Midoriya, tu cambiaste mi mundo… porque gracias a ti pude ver todo de otra manera, pude mejorar la relación con mi madre y perdonar al bastardo de mi padre, hiciste que mejorara y pueda utilizar mi otra parte de mi (fuego) fuiste como la llama que derritió mi frio corazón hasta volverlo en un estado equilibrado, por ese motivo cambiaste mi mundo. Por ese motivo yo... Tengo la necesidad de hacer esto...-_ dijo mirando fijamente los ojos verde de Midoriya acerco sus manos a sus mejillas para así acercar sus rostros y terminar con un suave beso.

En ese momento Midoriya pudo sentir la calidez que sentía dar un beso, la suavidad de los labios de Todoroki, no como Kacchan lo besaba con desesperación nunca pudo sentir la calidez pero con Shouto era diferente, aquella calidez le daba paz.

-Todoroki…- dijo el peliverde mientras Shouto profundizada el beso al tal punto que se notaba que él era el seme, Midoriya gimió de placer, mientras Todoroki lo alzaba para que el peliverde se sentara en sus piernas, moviéndose mutuamente dándose placer a ambos. – _Deberíamos parar porque alguien podría vernos_ \- dijo agitado Deku, Todoroki asintió y bajó al suelo al peliverde. Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para tranquilizarse y salir del aula.

\- _Sabes Todoroki, yo creo que conocernos fue lo que cambió nuestro mundo-_ dijo Midoriya con una sonrisa.

\- _Es verdad_ \- afirmó hielito devolviéndole la sonrisa- _sin duda conocerte fue lo mejor de este mundo_ \- dijo con susurro que solo el peliverde pudo escuchar, mientras se cogían la mano para regresar juntos a casa.

Gracias por leer la historia espero que os haya gusta, podéis dejar vuestros comentarios :P


End file.
